


Trattienimi

by Shulz



Category: Blur (Band), Oasis (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulz/pseuds/Shulz
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Alex James
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

The days had always chased each other the same for 4 years now, since "Supersonic" had climbed to the top of the charts consecrating the Oasis number one in britpop.  
Backbreaking tours, backbreaking rehearsal sessions, backbreaking recordings, backbreaking schedules.  
The fans were wonderful but they made life impossible.  
They popped up everywhere making it difficult to even get a coffee.  
Events, parties, awards, parties, after parties ...  
All amazing at first but then terribly heavy.  
Liam would never have been able to deal with this sober.  
Alcohol and substances had become his way of interacting with the world, the door through which he went out.  
Then he became arrogant, braggart and more self-confident ... but also unreliable, irascible, provocative.  
He was also making his band look bad.  
Sex, drugs and rock 'n' roll were literally his life.  
Had he become what people thought he was, did they want this? He gave him this ... there were no half measures in his character.  
But Liam felt suffocated at times, by his appearance like this, always at the maximum, sometimes he just wanted to be in a corner alone, without being recognized.  
He was married, he loved Patsy, he wanted his family ... but then he couldn't resist everything that went around him and he was still falling into the abyss.  
It was getting ruined. He hated himself for it but he couldn't do anything about it.  
That night he walked into the pub higher than ever.  
He jumped into the fray with his head down.  
That time he had grown a thick beard, like his idol, John Lennon, which framed his mouth, making his soft lips stand out. Long hair almost to the shoulders, silky and shiny, round glasses.  
After an unspecified number of Guinness to keep up he threw two nice strips of white powder.  
The effect was immediate.  
He wandered around the place rubbing at the skimpy girls who gave him big eyes, cheekily groping them and making perhaps out of place appreciation.  
In particular, he was angry with a blonde and this triggered what must have been her boyfriend.  
"Hey, Gallagher ... leave my girlfriend alone, go out to sea!" , she said, standing up and facing.  
"Who the fuck would you be ... I don't think the young lady is sorry ..." then turning to her "Are you sorry, darling?"  
He was dead drunk.  
She didn't know what to do.  
"See? Nobody wants to be with you if they can have me ..." Liam said cheekily. Shouting.  
The boy was about to punch him when two strong arms surrounded Liam and dragged him out.  
Liam kicked and wriggled but the grip was steel.  
His arms didn't let go until they were away from the club in the parking lot.  
When the arms left him he turned angrily and had to raise his head to look his captor in the eye.  
It was Alex James, the bassist of the damned Blur, watching him from his six feet.  
Liam hadn't even noticed he was in the club.  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing, you idiot ... I was getting along ..." Liam attacked.  
"Sure, right ... you are in ideal conditions ..." Alex looked at him, sliding her gaze up and down.  
"It's not your cock ... pussy!" he barked, but just then his stomach decided to rebel.  
He turned white, he began to sweat.  
Suddenly he turned and vomited.  
The glasses fell off, and Alex had to hold him up.  
When he finished his head would burst, throbbing like a hammer.  
He had to close his eyes. He staggered.  
Alex picked up the glasses and put them in his pocket, handed him a handkerchief and said "Come with me, great man".


	2. Chapter 2

He pushed him into his car. Liam slumped into the seat, his head in his hands, trembling.  
Alex looked at him helplessly.  
Liam had always made him tenderness, his hard attitude betrayed by the lost and sometimes shy look in his eyes, by all his antics, by his spontaneity when he was sober and relaxed.  
He was a good boy, after all.  
They arrived at his house and Liam followed him without rebelling.  
Alex opened the door and Liam walked in with his head down, one hand over his eyes to shield the light that pierced his retina, amplifying the pain in his head. Alex turned it off leaving only a small light on and Liam grunted in relief.  
He had just taken two steps when his stomach rebelled again.  
"Where's the bathroom ..." he moaned.  
Alex accompanied him and he bent over the toilet emptying his stomach between gasps and groans.  
Alex was behind him, holding a hand on his back and whispering calming phrases like "It's okay ... you'll be fine ..." or "Good boy ...".  
Liam sat down with his head between his knees, trembling with pain and exertion.  
Alex got up and returned with two painkillers. Liam swallow them without speaking.  
His head throbbed and he had to keep his eyes closed.  
As in a dream she heard the water running, Alex was filling the tub with boiling water. He poured in some vanilla soap, the scent spread.  
He turned to Liam and pulled him up. Liam wasn't looking at him. The painkillers were working and the pain was subsiding.  
Alex stood in front of him and began to unbutton his expensive coat.  
"Give me here ... I'll wash them and dry them ... take a bath ..." he said.  
Liam let himself be undressed like a child.  
He had a shirt buttoned to the end, loose, out of the baggy pants.  
Liam had a kind of modesty about his body.  
He was always dressed in oversized clothes that made no mistake about what was underneath, completely covered up to his throat.  
Alex began to unbutton his shirt, revealing the pale throat, the long thin neck. Going down he uncovered his collarbones, his chest furrowed only in the center by thin hair. She unbuttoned all the way to reveal her flat stomach, slim waist. He slipped it over his shoulders and he couldn't help but watch.  
His eyes drank every inch of skin.  
Liam looked at him from under his long lashes.  
Alex knelt down and took off his shoes, socks.  
Then, still from the ground, he opened the belt and unbuttoned the pants that fell at his feet, being very wide, revealing strong but thin thighs.  
Liam was very thin, you wouldn't have guessed, and he had beautiful, intact, white, perfect skin.  
Alex looked up and found Liam looking at him.  
She ran a hand through his messy black hair.  
"Thanks ..." he said. All trace of anger was gone.  
Alex winced, got up quickly, looking away, grabbed her clothes and walked out.  
Liam took off his underwear and plunged into the tub, sighing with pleasure.  
The pain was passing completely. He soaped himself by wiping all the sweat and dirt. He washed his hair and beard, lay down and closed his eyes.  
He fell asleep.  
He was awakened by Alex's hand pulling the hair off his face. Gently.  
Something in Liam's chest warmed.  
Alex pulled his hand back but Liam grabbed it, daring perhaps too much he brought it slowly to his mouth and began to kiss the tips of his long fingers. Delicate as a breath. Almost imperceptible. He felt dizzy, perhaps from the heat, perhaps from the severe headache that was now gone but had hit him hard, perhaps from Alex ...  
Alex swallowed.  
"I brought you a towel, Liam ... come out, the water is getting cold ..." he said softly. "I made some clothes for you." I slowly took my hand back and went out. Liam let him go without resistance, without speaking.  
Alex's heart pounded in his chest. He didn't want Liam to think that she had helped him because he wanted ... because he wanted to sleep with him and that he owed him something. No! He cared, he had always been like that, he couldn't explain why. She loved him ... she wanted him, it's true, but it wasn't just that. Just helping him was enough for him.  
Liam flicked the hairdryer and after a few minutes he emerged from the bathroom, with Alex's huge clothes, puffy hair, and a look of guilt.  
He looked so small, Alex was overwhelmed with tenderness.  
"All right?" churches  
"Now yes ... everything ok." he replied, ashamed, swinging a little. He felt he had to say something, a warmth was blooming in his gut, a push that led him to Alex.  
Liam looked at him, eye to eye, those eyes so big and blue and so naked, so open, but he couldn't say, speak, only apologize and beg to keep his gaze with him. He took courage.  
He walked slowly to the sofa where Alex was sitting, keeping his gaze, and stood in front of him, not daring to move.  
Alex pulled the corners of her mouth into an imperceptible smile, reached out and he took it, and that was enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex pulled Liam to his knees, making him straddle him, pulling him to make his pelvis adhere to Liam's.  
He lifted his hands to his face, stroking his soft beard, high cheekbones, the point where the eyebrows met, the nose so arrogant ...  
"You know Liam ... I love your nose ..." Alex whispered.  
"Really?" Liam smiled shyly and Alex groaned.  
She placed a kiss on his nose.  
"And I love your lips ..." he said leaning over and finally pressing his mouth on Liam's.  
Liam immediately plunged his hands into Alex's thick black hair, holding him still while his mouth plundered that of the other. He was burning with desire and wanted Alex right away.  
The wet and warm tongue licked his lips, trying to get in, the lips moving up and down stroking, sucking the skin. Alex opened her mouth and her tongue slid over Liam's, causing them to moan and push their hips forward together.  
Liam tasted like his toothpaste and a sweetness that was only his. Alex pushed her tongue into her mouth more, wanting more, wanting it all.  
Both were panting eagerly.  
Alex felt Liam's hard cock rubbing against her belly as Liam rubbed his ass back and forth on Alex's equally hard cock.  
Liam moaned and arched eagerly.  
There was an abandonment, a debauchery in his movements, a total lack of modesty that was driving Alex crazy.  
"Fuck Liam ... how much do you want it?" he whispered hoarsely.  
"Too much ... I want it too Alex ..." he replied groaning.  
Alex slipped a hand into the suit, sliding her fingers into the groove of her buttocks, looking for her entrance, stroking it with her fingers. Liam arched again and moaned loudly.  
"Yes, that's what I want Alex ... fuck me ... fuck me all night ... let me forget who I am ..." Liam said between sighs, taking the other's lower lip between his teeth, biting hungry.  
He pulled away from Alex and took off his shirt, Alex immediately attached his mouth to his neck, biting and sucking, behind the ear, on the throat, Liam threw back his head moaning words in a low voice.  
Alex dropped his hands and pulled his pants down, sliding them up to his thighs, releasing his incredibly hard and already wet cock.  
"Fuck Liam ... you are wonderful ..." he said admiring him, so excited, so impatient.  
Alex put two fingers in his mouth and Liam sucked lewdly, giving a show, wet them with his tongue, well, then with one hand he grabbed Liam's cock stroking it and with the other he found his hole exposed. Liam hissed.  
While stroking and twirling his fingers on his entrance, Liam buried his face in his neck, squeezing his shoulders tightly with his hands, spreading his legs to give him more access. The fingers sank and Liam sobbed.  
“Everything okay?” Alex inquired  
"Damn good ... keep fucking ... more ..." Liam prayed.  
Alex sank slowly, scissoring and pumping all the way down and Liam began to tremble, desire running through him.  
Alex pushed her thumb on the tip of Liam's cock and he screamed, rolling his hips on Alex's fingers and trying to fuck in his hand. "I'm ... fuck ... I'm ready, right now ... Alex please ..." Liam whimpered "I want you in ... please ... I want you in ..."  
Alex moaned with desire, then put her hands under his ass, lifted him up and carried him to the bedroom, Liam wrapped around him, tongue in his, ear, legs wrapped around his waist, cock rubbing on his stomach.  
He set it down on the ground. Liam on tiptoe clinging to his neck, kicked off his sweatpants, then undressed Alex. When he was naked and warm in his arms she pushed him onto the bed and climbed onto him. She kissed him everywhere, biting and sucking the amber skin. Cheeky, greedy for pleasure, dissolute. Alex moaned. She lay down between her spread legs and took his big cock in her hand. I tickled him with his beard, stroked him with his perfect nose, then took the tip between his lips, rolling his tongue and sinking into him. Alex trembled, reaching for Liam's head with her hand, tangling her fingers in her silky hair, accompanied his head movements, without pushing or forcing. "Fuck Liam ... this is fabulous ... you look fantastic ..." he moaned and arched, writhing with pleasure. Alex pulled away from Liam gently. "Liam, now come here ..." she pulled it over him. She kissed him deeply. "Are you ready to forget who you are?" she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex sat against the headboard and Liam scrambled up on him.  
“Ride me, will you?” Alex asked him, kissing him again.  
"Of course I want ..." Liam lined up and sank on Alex's cock until his ass was resting on her spread thighs.  
Alex exhaled it all in one fell swoop.  
"Christ Liam ... you are fantastic!" he moaned and panted.  
"Move honey ... please"  
Liam got up and fell back, with each descent a louder cry. He increased his speed and leaned forward, leaning his forehead against Alex's, supporting himself behind him, breathing fast, hips moving rhythmically.  
Alex put her hands on his ass, helping his movements, increasing the speed.  
Liam arched, moaning wildly.  
The hard, wet cock banging on Alex's belly, smearing everything with precum, harder and harder. Moans and swear words punctuated the breaths.  
At one point Alex got up on her knees, wrapped Liam's legs around her.  
Liam leaned back against the bed and Alex continued to fuck him so hard that if he didn't hold on he would fall to the ground.  
In that force there were years of frustrated desires and swallowed teasing.  
She grabbed his cock, masturbating it furiously, while she was banging inside him.  
Liam was out of air, he was sobbing, yet he was asking for more.  
"Alex again ... stronger ... stronger ..." he panted.  
Alex did.  
Suddenly, with a hoarse cry, orgasm went through Liam.  
Sperm squirted in hot gushes, spasms shook his thin body, his breath caught.  
When he recovered Alex was still hammering into him, coming, then with the cry "Here I am Liam!" He too came releasing deep in Liam.  
They remained like this for a few minutes. Then Alex came out of him, lying down next to him and drawing him into a hug.  
Liam was dazed and exhausted.  
They breathed softly close to each other.  
"I needed it ... thanks." Liam said  
"When you want ..." Alex replied.  
They settled down and peacefully fell asleep.

end


End file.
